Red can also be love instead of blood
by Lexion
Summary: Mei gets a letter to a party back at home but she doesn't want to go but does. she soon meets up with a family member that did care for her from the start and learns everything about her family. MeixMadame Red.


Mei Terumi was in her office doing paper work but then she stopped to look over her shoulder at her advisor Ao. Ao seemed to understand that something was wrong so then he looked at her.

"Yes Lady Mizukage is something wrong?"

"Yes. We have to go to this party."

"Party? Where?"

"It's in the Land of Shadows but I honestly don't want to go because..."

Ao looked at her.

"Because of what?"

"Bad memories. I want you and Chojuro to come with me."

Chojuro was just looking then they got ready to leave. As they were walking out of the village Ao wondered what the letter said so then he asked.

"Lady Mizukage what did your letter say?"

"You may read it."

she handed her letter to him and he and Chojuro both read it to themselves.

**Lady Mei Terumi**

**Please come to the Land of shadows for a family party. So much has happened and even your close relatives will be there. The party will be held at the Phantomhive mansion at 6:30 pm.**

**Your grand leader**

**King Motoru**

**P.S. You may bring guests if you please.**

They looked at Mei who didn't seem so happy about it but Ao wanted to know why.

"Lady Mizukage, why do you want us to come along?"

"I need you two to come with me in case if something happens."

"Yes my Lady."

They soon arrived to a mansion and two men wearing black were looking at them. One man had red eyes while the other man had golden yellow eyes. The man with the red eyes smiled.

"Welcome Lady Mei. I am Sebastian and this is Claude. We will be assisting you and your guests to the Phantomhive mansion."

Mei closed her eyes.

"That will be nice."

They went into a chariot to the mansion. When they got there Mei, Ao and Chojuro were taken to their rooms that they were staying in. Mei had her own room but she didn't say much but after a while she sat on her bed but then stopped to see the door open and a man in black wearing glasses walked into the room.

"My lady would you like some tea?"

"No thank you."

"Yes my Lady."

With that he turned to leave. With Chojuro he was walking around the mansion. He stopped to see a woman wearing red and it made shivers dance up his spine. The woman turned her head and saw him.

"My young man, why are you not getting dressed. Come, come let's go."

They went to a room and the woman picked an outfit that was black and blue for him then she left closer the door. As she walked through the hallway she stopped to see Mei coming out of her room. Mei was in a beautiful blue dress and the woman stood in shock.

"Mei?"

Mei blinked and looked behind her.

"Madame Red."

The woman known as Madame red ran to Mei and hugged her tightly. Mei looked at her.

"As always, your hugs never stop to make me happy."

"I missed you so much."

"You missed me?"

"Yes I did."

Ao and Chojuro came out wearing nice suits and Ao blinked at the sight.

"Lady Mizukage you know her?"

Mei looked at them.

"Yes. She's my aunt."

They were all shocked then Madame Red had Mei's face in her hands.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman."

Mei looked at her then Madame Red backed away.

"Shall we?"

They went to the party. As they were there people were dancing and talking to each other. Madame Red didn't want let Mei run off anywhere on her own but soon she noticed that Mei wanted to go back to her room. She took Mei away from the crowd and looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Mei what is wrong?"

"Madame Red I just want to go back to my room that's all."

"Mei what's the matter?"

"I don't want to stay here more like I can't."

"Is there a reason?"

"I just...can't be here."

Madame Red just looked at her. she could tell that Mei really wanted to go so then looked at Mei and closed her eyes and spoke softly.

"Alright I won't force you to stay here then you may go back to your room."

"Thank you."

Mei was about to go but then she turned around to the voice she didn't want to hear.

"Mei is that you?"

Mei looked behind her to see the people she hoped not to see, her mother and father.


End file.
